Bonds of the Heart
by mysticblue17
Summary: When she looked in the mirror she saw someone completely different than she did yesterday. And she didn't think she was the only one. (Set in the future post 213)


Title: Bonds of the Heart  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: When she looked in the mirror she saw someone completely different than she did yesterday. And she didn't think she was the only one. (Set in the future post 213)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.

A/N: Sorry to my tvd friends. I'm taking a break from the behemoth that is the Rebekah chapter of TAE to visit Arrow fandom. This will be my first foray into it. I have some other ideas depending on how I / you the readers feel about my arrow ideas. I am no stranger to Green Arrow and his world. Chlollie (of Smallville) is my OTP and hopefully that will translate here. Alright here we go!

* * *

Oliver burst through the double doors of the front door and bound up the stairs two at a time towards her room. He could hear her soft whimpers through the door.

He knocked softly on the door and called her name. "Thea let me in."

"Go away!" She said.

He clenched his jaw at her stubbornness but her feeble deflection was ignored as he announced "I'm coming in." His voice booming through the door.

"Ollie -" she started but he pushed his way in before she could even finish her thought.

He searched her looking for visible signs of her distress. The tear tracks on her cheeks were obvious. She was gulping in air in sporadic bursts making her lithe body shake. "Thea…." He said softly as he reaches for her.

She moves backwards and shakes her head. "I know." Her words were simple, almost monotone but her eyes showed her deep inner conflict. Her eyes were screaming the story. "How long Ollie? How long have you known?"  
He shifts his glaze away from her unable to look at her as he confesses his omission. "When I announced mom running for mayor. I found out that day."

"Are you kidding me Oliver?" she lashed out. "How could you keep this from me?" She asked angrily.

"It doesn't change anything." He answered.

Thea looks at him in disbelief. "This changes everything!" She exclaims. She gestures around her room. "My whole life is one monumental lie Oliver!" She screams and stalks over to her display case of her trophies celebrating her wins over the years carefully engraved with her name. Her arms swipes at the shelves sending pictures, ribbons, trophies crashing to the ground. Her first place archery trophy hits the ground letting out a strange ring.

"Thea." He grasped her shoulders and looked her squarely in the eye. "Breath Thea."

"I can't." Thea shook her head rapidly. His words meant to calm her seemed to agitate her even more. Her body was practically vibrating under his palms. "I can't even… Oliver who am I?" She looked up at him with big tear filled eyes.

Suddenly it felt like when they were kids again when Thea looked at him like he could chase all her nightmares away. He was the one that had comforted her afterwards. Moira and Robert Queen had missed more than a few nighttime meltdowns due to their active lifestyle and Oliver had stepped in.

He wished it was that simple right now. He wished that he could take all of her pain away so she didn't have to live with this burden. He never wanted her to know who her biological father was.

Oliver shuffled behind her and slowly turned her towards her vanity. He looked at her through the mirror. "You are Thea Queen. I am your brother." He squeezed her shoulders.

Silently her tears continued to fall.

"Half." She said.

He stands beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Half is just a word." He sighed as he was surrounded by a smell that was uniquely Thea, a mix of stylish perfume and an underlying note of lemon that he was so familiar with. "Family is what you make it Thea. You are my sister. No other words needed."

Thea sniffed. "My father is a monster. He tore down the Glades." Her voice completely flat. "That's all I see right now when I look in the mirror."

Oliver looked at her and said "That's what you see?" Thea hangs her head and moves her shoulders almost like a shrug. Oliver tips her chin up so she is looking into her reflection once more. "You know what I see when I look at you?" He paused. She looked at him fearfully in the mirror.

"I don't see Malcom Merlyn when I look at you Thea. Not even a little bit." He said solemnly. "The only Meryln I see in you is Tommy."

She inhaled in surprise.

Oliver smiled sadly at her. "I see my favourite qualities of his in you. His loyalt and his warmth. His openness to love and knack for getting into mischief. Thea I know this … is life changing for you and me and anyone else who knows. But it's not all bad. When I look at you I see my sister just like I always have. No paternity test can take that away from us."

He paused and swallowed thickly. "I didn't think it was possible but I love you more than before I knew." He pulls back, pushes the hair off her face and searches her face "You are the last bit of Tommy I have left."

Thea completely collapses into his arms. He feels the hot slide of tears on his own cheeks as she clenches the back of his shirt into balls.

* * *

A/N: There is something about lead character's sisters that get to me. Rebekah, Thea. Love them! Such a soft spot for them. And I have been thinking about this pretty much since they revealed Thea's paternity to Oliver. There is something so chilling and sad about this all. No lie there was a knot in my chest as I was writing this. I hope it wasn't out of character and that it spoke to you. Like Oliver sometimes I feel a little haunted by Tommy so it felt good to touch on that a little.

Also I'm not sure if there is anything like this out there already. If I read arrow fics they are usually olicity so sorry if there is any overlap with another fics. No plagiarism intended. Please let me know what you think. I am very interested in how the arrow fans like this. I'm on my way to a con to engage the nerd/fangirl part of me. I'm sooo excited! Thanks for reading!


End file.
